the_realm_of_tilvasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Covert War
The Covert War refers to the time in period that many learned about after it had happened, hence Covert. It was fought between the Order of Seven and the Cult of Sar'khet. It happened after the Great War. Signs of War After Lord Tulen Moratus made his pact with Sar'khet, he began teaching hundreds the Dark Arts. They eventually tried a mass revolution, and raise the undead from their graves to take over Tilvas. The Covert War In the very short time before the dead began to rise, the Order of Seven began recruit any and all magi who would help them fight the injustice of the Cult. Thousands of good-hearted mages signed up. Throughout the north of Tilvas, small battles began sparking out in Amarisia, Relaim, Holtem, Arkmoor, and Waldewynn. It was about a year until the battle had turn so rotten. The Cult and its dark magic was winning, as they had less mages to train, and were able to better equip the majority of their followers. The Cult secretly controlled all of the provinces except Waldewynn, as the remaining Order's resistance were held up in the mage-city of Ralken. The Order had raised a magically barrier, to help protect them from the dark forces, but it was barely able to. The Cult began to mass siege the the city, and the most horrific and greatest battle of magic ever broke out. Explosions and spells occured throughout every spot in and out of the city. People miles away could see and hear the massive battle. However, in the main hold of the city, appeared the Order of Seven. Soon, the seven leaders of the Cult stood. In a secret queue, They all attacked the Order of Seven members, though only one spell hit. It was shot by Tulen Moratus, and killed the former Grand Master of the Order, Ulvik Homik. They began a fierce battle in the hold. Grand Magister Myra Helus of the Cult was the second to fall. After her, was the traitor, Archmage Kores Veras. Some fellow mages of both sides bursted in and all began fighting. The battle continued on for another half hour before the last master magi had fallen. Master Aul Ogen of Waldewynn shot a spell at Alumn Orak, but he dodged it. He then retaliated and struck Ogen but he didn't die. It was then that Klark Cavin, a strong dark wizard who rejoined the Order's forces before the battle, bursted in and struck Ogen down. Tulen Moratus, knowing the battle was already lost, casted a spell to quickly freeze all Order mages in the hold. He then opened a very evil portal to Sar'khet's library for his followers to proceed through. The freezing spell wore off before the portal closed, and a few Order mages went through as it closed. They were presumed to be soon dead after their arrival in the library. The fight continued to rage outside, but was quickly ended as the masters rejoined their fellow magi. The Cult was disbanded, and the remaining cultists were executed. One of the most devastating wars, had ended. Results of the War Casualties: Grand Master Ulvik Homik - Leader of the Order of Seven Grand Magister Myra Helus - Second in Command to Tulen Moratus Archmage Kores Veras - Traitor to the Order of Seven Master Aul Ogen - Former master of Dark Arts in Waldewynn About 3,500 Order Mages About 900 Cult Mages The Aftermath Necromancy and any magic of the Dark Arts were banned from Tilvas. Any use of it was to be put to death immediately. Any Cultists who weren't in Waldewynn escaped and lived in exile, few were found and their bodies were torn apart. Such an example is Master Jorus Ferkon, A human Dark Arts teacher who was found and split into six pieces, burned, then the ashes were placed in special magical urns, and placed in very defensive tombs buried beneath the corners of Tilvas. Though many knew of the battle at Ralken, none knew of the actual war until it was over. Many nations vowed to the Order never to allow such a thing to happen again, so that nothing so terrible could ever happen again.